The present disclosure relates generally to molecular assays and has specific applicability to nucleic acid sequencing procedures.
Accurate sequence determination of a template nucleic acid strand is important for molecular diagnostics. Identification of a single nucleotide base from among alternatives at a known position can serve as the basis for analysis of single nucleotide polymorphisms (i.e., “SNPs”). A SNP can in turn be used to determine a phenotype for the individual such as susceptibility to a disease or propensity for having a desirable trait. Detecting genetic variants in a patient can indicate the efficacy for certain medications to treat the patient or the risk of adverse side effects when treating the patient with certain medications.
Commercially available nucleic acid sequencing platforms have vastly increased our knowledge of the genetic underpinnings of actionable traits. Improvements in sequencing biochemistry and detection hardware continue. However, the cost of currently available sequencing platforms has inhibited uptake of sequencing in the clinic despite broad use in research laboratories. Also, sequencing platforms are relatively slow in terms of providing a diagnostic or prognostic answer on a timeframe that matches expectations of patients and the doctors that treat them. The present disclosure provides fluidics systems and methods that reduce sequencing time, lower costs of sequencing, reduce reagent volume and provide related advantages as well.
The systems and methods of the present disclosure can be used for chemical and biological assays beyond nucleic acid sequencing.